One Piece: Behind Closed Doors
by Tawsie
Summary: It is my take on how the Mugiwara pirates entered the Grand Line.


Behind Closed Doors

Prologue

The Grand Line was a sea of great mystery, adventure, wealth and romance. Every pirate dreamed of making it to the Grand Line and surviving. The Grand Line had many islands, each with their own magnetic field, rendering all compasses and other navigating equipment used in the four other seas, useless. Instead, a Log Pose was required to roam around the Grand Line. All of the islands of the Grand Line are unusual, each has its own time line. Some may be in the future and some may still be prehistoric. The Grand Line was also a sea of dreams, Raftel being the center of all those dreams. Raftel was the last island of the Grand Line, the island where Pirate King Gold Roger left his treasure, One Piece.

The Straw Hat crew consisted of 5 members, each with their own special talent and each with the burning desire to fulfill their dreams.

Monkey D Luffy was the captain of the crew, he had eaten the Gomu Gomu Devil Fruit, he was a rubber man. This made Luffy invulnerable to all physical attacks but, like all Devil Fruit users, Luffy would lose all control of movement in the sea and sank to the bottom. Luffy's dream is to become the Pirate King and obtain One Piece. Luffy has a 30 Million Beli bounty on his head, the first step has been taken.

Second mate was Roronoa Zoro. Zoro was once nicknamed 'Pirate Hunter' Zoro, but he never endorsed the name himself, he only hunted pirates as so he could survive. Zoro was a practitioner of the Santoryu, the sword style. One in each hand and one in his mouth. Zoro strives to become the number one swordsman in the world, defeating Dracule Mihawk is what he has to do in order to achieve this.

The Navigator is Nami. Nami's navigating skills are unrivaled, she can easily draw maps of her surrounds and plot our crucial points in the sea bed. Nami is also a thief who specialises in stealing from Pirates. She uses a wooden pole that can be broken down to three pieces. Nami's dream is to draw a map of the world.

Ussop is the Sharp Shooter. Ussop uses a slingshot and a variety of different ammo. Ussop creates his own ammo, whether it be a pinball or a Sure-Kill Fire Ball. Ussop is also rather gifted in telling tall tales. His dream is to become a Man of the Sea.

Sanji is the chef of the crew, making sure everyone is eating healthily and trying to avoid anyone getting scurvy. Sanji was a chef at the floating restaurant Baratie but had a dream to find All Blue, the chef's haven.

Luffy and the gang have now began their venture across Reverse Mountain, about to enter into the Grand Line.

End Prologue

"I can't believe it!" Luffy exclaimed, as he clung onto the ornament of Merry. "We are finally in the Grand Line!" Merry was racing up the mountain, the force of all four seas was behind Merry. Each of the crew members, except from Nami, was peering over the edge, watching as Merry cut through the water below and sprayed water in all of their faces. Everyone was excited. "After this mountain, we are in the Grand Line!" Nami yelled, as she gripped the banister and laughed.

"I will meet him here." Zoro said confidently.

"M-m-maybe we should turn back?" Ussop stammered, as his bottom lip quivered slightly.

"No way Ussop! I bet there are a lot of fine ladies here!" Sanji shouted, above the sound of water.

"Sanji! Pervert!" Luffy bellowed from the front of the ship, a wide smile across his face, as he rocked back and forth under the ship's force.

"You rubber bastard..." Sanji began but was cut off as the ship reached the top of Reverse Mountain. Time seemed to stand still, as the crew stared out from Merry at the Grand Line. A calm blue sea as far as the eye could see. The ship dropped and landed back into the stream, going even faster than before.

"Secure the rudder, make sure it doesn't move at all! I don't want to crash into the rocks!" Nami yelled, quickly turned around and waving her arms in the direction she desired everyone to go.

"Right away, Nami!" Sanji shouted lovingly, as he raced to the hull and grabbed the miniature top of Merry's head. "Marimo, help me out!" Sanji barked at Zoro.

"Your doing fine, Love Cook." Zoro retorted, as he gripped the banister next to Nami.

"Bastard, get away from Nami!" Sanji yelled.

"Make me, Love Cook!" Zoro baited, moving slowly closer to Nami, Sanji was about to let go when, "Sanji, don't you dare let go of that!" Nami bellowed. Sanji instantly gripped tighter and Zoro burst out laughing. "Don't encourage him." Nami said, striking Zoro in the head.

"Why you..." Zoro began, through gritter teeth.

"Oh, I forgot. Luffy secure the sails! If you don't, the mast will break!" Nami shouted sheepishly, a smile spreading across her face.

"Nami! How could you..." Ussop began, tears streaming slowly down his face, but he was knocked over my Luffy.

"Rocket!" Luffy yelled, grabbing onto the mast. Ussop began to untie the sail from the bottom and Luffy wrapped it up. "Hey guys, I see the end of Reverse Mountain!" Luffy yelled, leaping into the crow's nest. He was right, soon Merry passed out of Reverse Mountain and into the Grand Line, floating gently across the ocean. Screams of merriment and joy could be heard from below, as Luffy jumped down.

About 30 minutes after the Straw Hats entered the Grand Line, everyone was now calm. Zoro was sitting in the Crow's Nest, napping, and Sanji was cooking dinner. Luffy and Ussop had advance on Nami, who was at Luffy's special seat. "Which way to we go now, Nami?" Luffy asked excitedly, as Ussop had a confident smile spread across his face. "I know from past experience that we go that way from here, that is if you want a challenge!" Ussop said confidently.

"Awesome! You've actually been here! Ussop! Awesome!" Luffy exclaimed, dancing around Ussop. Nami looked down at her compass, in awe. The needle was spinning around like crazy, not staying in any direction for any amount of time. "Umm..we go that way." Nami said pointing, the same way as Ussop, left.

"Ussop, its just like you said! You are awesome!" Luffy admired, his eyes sparkling as he looked at Ussop.

"Yeah, you see it was a good idea to bring me! I know this land like the back of my hand!" Ussop boasted.

"This is the sea, idiot." Sanji yelled from the door to the kitchen. "Dinners ready." He walked back into the kitchen.

"Dinner, oh yeah! Dinner, baby!" Luffy began to sing, racing to the kitchen. Ussop followed after him.

"The way you behave Luffy, it would seem like you haven't had anything to eat ever." Ussop noted.

"I haven't had anything to eat since breakfast!" Luffy complained.

"Thats totally normal!" Ussop yelled.

Nami was last to enter the kitchen, she looked worried. "What is the matter, Nami?" Sanji asked, smiling at her politely.

"Nothing at all Sanji." Nami smiled, sitting down at beginning to eat, looking at Luffy wolf his food and Ussop stare in awe at Luffy.

"Is Zoro coming?" Luffy asked, biting a chunk of meat from the bone in his hand.

"I dunno about Marimo, but don't talk with your mouthful. Shitty rubber man." Sanji replied.

"Good, I'm eating his!" Luffy said, stretching across the table and grabbing Zoro's plate. Luffy cleaned it in a few moments. The door opened and Zoro entered.

"Too late Marimo, Luffy just devoured yours." Sanji mocked, smiling as Zoro's jaw dropped.

"Luffy you bastard!" Zoro yelled but was knocked off of his feet as a shock wave went through the ship. All of the dishes fell and they all broke.

"What was that?" Sanji said, as everyone rushed outside to see.

Merry had crashed up onto the shore of a dark island, shadows were moving in the distance, getting closer and closer. Dots began to appear, fire was present with them. "What are they?" Ussop stammered, as the figures drew nearer.

"Adventure!" Luffy yelled.

"If they want to fight, bring it!" Zoro said cockily.

"Nami, allow me to show you my burning passion of love." He said, kissing Nami's hand before putting on his waist coat. The figures had come into view. They appeared to be just normal humans, dressed in nothing but simple cloth.

"Who are you?" Nami asked, as someone stepped forward.

"We are the people of Yojimbo island!"


End file.
